CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin
The Reborns Gundam Origin/''Reborns Cannon Origin'' is a transformable Innovators Mobile Suit in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Ribbons Almark. It's the early design version of the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon and it appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Techology & Combat Characteristics The original planned design for the Reborns Gundam, This machine still includes the design basis of the 1 Gundam and the GN-Cannon, also includes a third tank-like form called "Reborns Tank" Form. Additional caterpillar treads have been mounted on the GN-Drives' housing and on the back of the Gundam, and two of the GN-Large Fin Fangs have been integrated into two GN-Buster Launchers, which are used, along with the two regular Large Fin Fangs, for the tank form's structure. However, due to the complicated transformations, the Reborns Gundam Origin requires two pilots, and Ribbons, who is against relying on others during battle, decided to revise the Gundam so it only required a single pilot. Armaments Egner Whip Weapons based on the wire-grapplers used on the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Shoots out small electric wires that electrify the pilot of the enemy MS. However, this requires the pilot to be still, and one with enough stamina can easily cut the wires. Doubling as the Reborns Cannon Origin mode's hands, they can only be used in this form. GN Buster Launcher Most powerful beam weapon of the Reborns Gundam Origin/Cannon/Tank. Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its poweroutput is variable. Unlike the original Reborns, the launcher is attached on both it's Large GN Fangs. Large GN Fin Fangs Located on the back of Reborns in Gundam mode, these also serve as its verniers in this form. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs are facing forward, acting as GN Cannons. The Fin Fangs have greater fire power than regular GN Fangs, but are larger thus more easily destroyed. Small GN Fin Fangs Similar to the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, the GN Fangs are stored in Reborns' Gundam's shield and back skirt armor (4 on each location) and can apparently only be used in this mode. These fangs function as beam daggers and are highly manuverable. System Features Bit Control System With Reborns Gundam/Cannon fitted with up to 12 GN Fin Fangs of different sizes, the machine was built with operational system that can control these remote controlled weapons. Twin Drive System Thanks to Anew Returner, Ribbons was able to built the Reborns Gundam/Cannon with a Twin Drive System fitted for GN Drive Tau. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the machine still acquired the weaknesses associated with the machines operated by the pseudo GN Drives, such as limited operation time and inability to operate after Trans-Am. Its particle output formula is also stated to be less than squared of a single GN Drive Tau who already produce less average output than a single original GN Drive, making it a much more inferior powerplant systemGundam 00 2nd Mechanics. However, Reborns make up for it with by being very advanced in its mobile suit frame technology.Gundam00.net Reborns profile Trans-Am System It's unknown if the Reborns Origin can go Trans-Am. References Notes *It's Reborns Tank Mode is a direct homage to the RX-75 Guntank of Mobile Suit Gundam. External Links